


First Kiss

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't going to let Finn go off on some dangerous mission without a proper goodbye first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It wasn’t like any kind of relationship Finn had, or had any reference towards. Growing up in the First Order meant your heart and soul belonged to one idea. Service. There was no fighting for others, or romance, or deep friendship. Just the constant affirmation that your life was not yours. And that’s what Finn believed until he defected.

Now, here he was, cleaning the X-Wing with Poe. His first Resistance friend (and really, his only Resistance friend, most of the others didn’t trust him to take a damn picture, let alone ride into battle with.)

“Hey Stormtrooper,” Poe said, “Hand me the bucket, there’s a spot here I’ve gotta get.”

Finn reached down and grabbed the pail by its handle, water sloshed onto the floor as Finn moved it.

Poe and Finn were comrades, friends, practically family. Finn had saved Poe’s life, and Poe had done everything he could to ease Finn into Resistance life. They played chess in Poe’s quarters when Finn needed to vent. Poe helped Finn choose a bed for his room, and then helped him get used to it because: “Stormtroopers aren’t used to beds, we normally sleep on the ground.”

“So kid,” Poe said, “How’re things going with that intel mission I keep hearing about?”

Finn simply shrugged, “It’s going well, General Leia just got some plans for the new Starkiller factory on Karrell…we’ll be infiltrating it soon.”

“Remind me,” Poe said, his voice rising to an annoyed pitch “Why exactly aren’t I going on this mission?”

“Poe,” Finn said, “You know why, General Leia said your piloting skills are needed to lead an attack on another base…you are the best pilot in the galaxy, or what all that just talk?”

“Hey,” Poe said, “I’m totally the best freakin’ pilot ever, buckethead. I’m just concerned about you.” Poe grabbed the pail and drenched the side of the X-wing in water, “You barely survived your ordeal with Kylo Ren and now you wanna go off and get yourself hurt even more? Seriously?”

“I’ve already healed from that,” Finn said. He was lying of course, his leg was still scratched up from that fight, but he didn’t want Poe to know.

“What you should do is learn how to sleep in that bed you have. You think we can’t hear you pacing around in there all night?”

 Finn froze. They could hear that? Granted, awakening in the middle of the night was more of a defense mechanism that anything else. If an enemy attacked during sleep, Finn would be helpless to defend himself…but he always thought his awakenings were silent. If he had been in enemy territory and awoke in such a loud manner…he’d be dead.

“There’s no need to worry Poe.”

“It’s just…” Poe leapt down from the X-wing, and nearly grabbed Finn’s jacket. “I don’t like the idea of you going without me.” And Poe leaned in close, “Which is why I want you to have something,” and gently tilted Finn’s head to his.

There was a tradition in the Resistance. If someone you cared about was going to be away from you in a battle, you gave them a kiss. A little extra insurance from whatever evil might steal them away. Poe believed in the Force…how could he not, with Finn standing right in front of him? But still…he wanted his man to have as much protection as possible, even if it was just a token. A soldier’s first kiss.

“Be sure to come back to me, alright?”

And Finn smiled, “Well, with motivation like that, how could I not?”


End file.
